charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Brain Drain
Brain Drain is the 7th episode of the fourth season and the 73rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary When The Source taps into Piper's brain and alters her perception of reality, Phoebe and Paige work quickly before she gives up all of their powers. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Alastair Duncan as Alastair and Shapeshifted Source of All Evil *Rachel Wilson as Becca *Krista Allen as The Source's Oracle *Ben Guillory as The Source of All Evil Co-Stars *Whitney Dylan as Wendy *Tom Billett as Bounty Hunter #1 *Eric Ware as Orderly #1 Featuring *Sheila J. Cavanaugh as Patient #2 *Angela Oh as Patient #3 Magical Notes Spells To Vanquish a Chameleon Demon :Evil hiding in plain sight, :I use this spell with all my might, :to stop you changing form and shape, :this vanquish seals your fate. Mind Link :Harness your mental energy :by reciting this spell whithin :a circle of candles :Life to Life :And Mind to Mind :Our Spirits now :will intertwine. :W'''e meld our Souls :and journey to :the one whose thoughts :w'''e wish we knew. To Break a Mind Link :Recite this spell :Life from Life :and Mind from Mind :Our spirits now :will disentwine. :W'''e part our souls :and journey home :to let our thoughts :be on their own. To Relinquish Our Powers :From whence they came, :return them now; :vanish the words, :vanish our powers. Powers * '''Shimmering: Type of teleportation used by Cole and Alastair. * Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze the living room. She also tried to freeze the Source. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up Paige's chair and the Grandfather Clock. In Phoebe's premonition, The Source used it to blow up Phoebe and Paige. * Transmogrification: 'Used by Alastair to turn into a lamp. * 'Telekinesis: Used by Alastair to fling Phoebe and Piper. * Energy balls: Used by Cole to attack Alastair, to attack The Source, and to vanquish a Bounty Hunter and The Source's Oracle. Used by the Source to attack Piper. * Regeneration: Used by Alastair to heal himself after Cole's energy ball hit him. * Flaming: Type of Teleportation used by the Source. * Shapeshifting: Used by the Source to shapeshift into Alastair. * Incineration: Used by the Source to vanquish Alastair. * Divination: Used by the Oracle to show The Source which one of the sisters was the most vulnerable. *'Invisibility:'Used by the Source shapeshifted into Alastair. He used this to follow and spy on Piper. *'Adjusting:' Used by the Source to adjust to Piper's freezing power. * Mind Manipulation: Used by The Source to create an alternate world in Piper's mind. * Premonition: Phoebe got a premonition in which she saw Paige and herself getting killed by the Source. * Telekinetic Orbing: In Phoebe's premonition, the Source used this power to orb the Book of Shadows to him. * Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Leo. * Electrokinesis: Used by Bounty Hunters to attack Cole and Leo. Leo dodged the bolt, causing one hunter to vanquish his partner. * Healing: Used by Leo to heal Piper and Phoebe. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for scrying. Phoebe scrys for the Chameleon Demon. *Book of Shadows - A version of the Book of Shadows appearing in the illusion. BrainDrain_IceCreamMan.jpg|The Ice Cream Man BOS_BrainDrain.jpg|Belthazor Notes and Trivia *The Source's 'dream world' almost mimics the real world, for example: **Paige says, "Got milk? Oooh don't think so." ''Earlier in the episode, Paige forgot to buy milk. **When Phoebe comes to help Piper out, she's eating a cookie, and says to Piper ''"Not your best." Again earlier in the episode, she was making cookies, and they obviously weren't her best. **Afterwards, while Piper is yelling at Phoebe to release her from the strapped bed, Phoebe says "stop obsessing". Earlier in the episode, Phoebe tells Piper that she told her to warn her when she began to obsess over something. *The Halliwell Hospital is the manor, devoid of antiques and collectibles, and is painted in aqua and beige, traditional colors for mental institutions. The stain glass windows, the wood stained door frames and moldings, however, have been left the way they were, because it would take too much time for the set crew to restore them back to the original for the next episode. *A season 6 episode of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", Normal Again, has a very similar plot where Buffy finds herself in a mental hospital, wondering which reality is real. As stated in an issue of Charmed Magazine, the reason for this is because the episode writer offered similar scripts to both shows, with Charmed ''using the idea first. **The "''Smallville" episode "Labyrinth" also features a similar plot. **The "Star Trek: The Next Generation" ''episode ''"Frame of Mind" ''also features a similar plot before Charmed. *In this episode, Cole created the biggest energy ball seen in the series. *The Source wanted Piper to cast the To Relinquish Our Powers spell. The sisters destroyed the page with this spell in "Wicca Envy" after Rex Buckland manipulated them into using it. *Piper loses her powers for the eighth time in this episode. *Phoebe loses her powers eight time. *Paige loses her powers for the first time. *This is the last episode of Ben Guillory as the Source of All Evil. He will be replaced by Peter Woodward in "Charmed and Dangerous" and "Desperate Housewitches". *In this episode, Cole whistles to get the sisters attention. This is later used in "Malice in Wonderland", where Piper whistles to get the other two to listen when they keep obsessing. *This is the second time Piper has been put into a coma. The first time was in "Awakened". *This episode scored 4.8 million viewers and is the third-highest ranked ''Charmed episode on TV.com after "All Hell Breaks Loose" and "Charmed and Dangerous". *Phoebe mentions Piper's “beautiful little girl” they saw in the future. However, Phoebe never actually saw her, as she was in jail the entire time; only Prue and Piper did. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the "brain drain", the phenomenon of talented and educated people from one country going to another country for better conditions. *Paige says, "What do you say we click our heels and get out of this crazy joint?", ''a reference to the 1939 film, ''"The Wizard of Oz". *Phoebe shakes the nearly empty milk carton at Piper and says "got milk?", a reference to the famous advertising campaign. Phoebe also made a reference to this slogan in "The Fourth Sister". *At the end Cole says to Phoebe "Ms. Halliwell are you trying to seduce me?", a reference to the famous phrase in "The Graduate" by Dustin Hoffman. Glitches * When Piper was hit by car she is bleeding on the right side of her mouth, but when we see her with the Source, she is bleeding on the left side. Gallery Episode Stills 4x07-02.jpg 4x07-01.jpg Quotes :Paige: What the hell happened? :Piper: The freakin' furniture just attacked! :Piper: I'm gonna be so happy when I vanquish your sorry ass. :Piper: Of course that would mean we should stop going after all of his demons, which would be fine by me. It would stop all the constant attacks. :Paige: Am I the only one who think she's bumped her head? :Paige: Got milk? Oooh, don't think so. :Piper: LEO! LEOO! :Paige: Would you stop with the "Leo Leo" you're driving me crazier than I already am. :Paige: Hurry up Looney Tunes. Get me outta here! :Piper: Where's Phoebe? :Paige: Who cares? :Phoebe: Sorry. I had to grab my broom. :Piper: For what? :Phoebe: Well, for flying, silly. International Titles *'French:' Le point faible (The Weak Point) *'Czech:' Vymývání mozku (Brain Drain) *'Slovak: '''Vymývanie mozgu ''(Brain Drain) *'Russian:' Игры разума razuma (A Beautiful Mind) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Lavado de cerebro (Brain Drain) *'Italian:' Una Vita Normale (A Normal Life) *'Serbian:' Моžдано Mртав (Brain Dead) *'German:' Hirngespinste (Phantasms) *'Hungarian:' Agymosás (Brain Drain) * 'Finnish: '''Aivovuoto (''Brain Drain) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4